Forever Is Fine
by Elle Seren
Summary: AnzuxYami. Ever since he got his own body, Yami has been trying to figure out how to ask out Anzu again to make up for their not-so-smooth first date. Well he certainly figures out how NOT to go about it. Just some cute fluff!
1. Love Birds?

**A/N: Yay, new fandom! This was only meant to be a one-shot but I had way to much fun writing it to stop so I added more, and this is the first chapter :) The song I used for inspiration in writing the story and the title is "Vegas Skies" by The Cab such a romantic song! YamixAnzu pairing, a couple that is simply to adorable not to write about in my opinion! **_**[Text] **_**– Yami mind speaking**_**. Text**_** –Yugi mind speaking.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"Yugi, you alright man you've been looking kinda tired today..." Jounouchi trailed off, looking worriedly at his friend who winced at the observation, trying to stop the yawn that escaped behind his concealing hand.

"Things were kind of loud at the shop last night..." A sharp gaze was tossed his way and the innocent shorter boy back-pedaled hastily.

"Um, but I couldn't sleep either so it was probably my own fault," He corrected, glancing at his 'brother' nervously who simply nodded slightly in approval.

Jounouchi looked even more sceptical at the exchange but knew better then to press into the Motou family dynamics which were sufficiently complicated given all that had gone on over the past couple of years. Who knew a card game could lead to so much drama? The blond could only shake his head disbelievingly.

"Hey guys! Yugi, you look tired, did you not sleep last night?" Honda asked innocently as he approached, carrying his bag. He had probably been at his locker. Yugi could just flinch again slightly and mumble something about insomnia.

"By the way Jounouchi, why don't you tell us all about how you scored with Mai?" Honda teased, immediately moving on from his initial observation. Yugi let out a small sigh of relief that the two other boys seemed more interested in talking about girls then about his apparent lack of sleep.

He wished he could wipe the tiredness off his face; Yami was going to be upset with him. Probably not openly, but having lived together for so long he knew that internally he'd be ticked off even knowing that it wasn't really Yugi's fault.

If anything it was Yami's fault, and he knew it, but he just couldn't put down the phone last night even knowing it would come back to bite him.

The taller far more intense looking Motou brother leaned against the rail of the ramp, staring through the glass out at the small field covered with other people talking and milling about or just arriving for school.

Behind him he could feel Yugi's wide eyed nervous glance flickering to him every couple seconds and he could hear Jounouchi stammering through a denial that he had done anything with a certain beautiful blond woman. A small smirk graced his face, knowing that if the shameless boy had finally gotten what he wanted with the older woman he would have already been bragging about it.

When Honda accused him of 'hiding the juicy details' their argument started to get heated and Yugi sidled over to the rail where Yami stood, staring determinedly out the large panel of glass at all the people arriving.

"Don't you think we should do something?" He asked in a slight whisper and the former Pharaoh glanced behind him for the first time, the amused smirk still on his constantly serious face.

"Why _haven't_ you done anything Yugi?" He asked in a lecturing way. He'd been trying to get him to stand up for himself lately. He didn't want him fighting in the hallways but he had to take action in more than just card games sometimes!

Even Yami had slowly been moving on though having his own new body did prove a good distraction to be fair. Yugi flushed slightly, glancing down at his feet then dragging his gaze back up. He knew Yami didn't like it when he avoided his gaze.

After being together and knowing each other's thoughts for so long mere avoidance of eye contact seemed like they were trying to keep secrets from each other. Along with that Yami knew Yugi had a more playful open side that he needed to let out sometimes rather than worrying about the whole world all the time.

_[You know as well as I do that Mai has wanted to see him again despite how their last date went. Why don't you spare him the torment from Honda?] _Yami asked via their mind connection that still remained.

_I wasn't even supposed to overhear that conversation. It's not like Shizuka and I talk a lot privately and I wouldn't know if you didn't know and you wouldn't know if you hadn't been told by Anzu who only knew because Shizuka told her! _His logical made his head spin dizzyingly and he shook out his crazy hair impatiently before adding in a slightly more mischievous tone:

_Unless you want them to know how I found out? _The Pharaoh grumbled to himself slightly under his breath, shooting his aibou a shrewd look.

_[I wanted you to be more open towards other people, not me.] _He rebuked half heartedly causing Yugi to actually laugh out loud, receiving funny looks from the two feuding boys.

"Mai probably wants to see you again Jounouchi," Yami said in his deep voice, turning slightly to pierce them both with his intense violet gaze.

As much as he knew Yugi wouldn't actually reveal the truth about the phone calls he could easily overhear from his bedroom when they extended late into the night he still refused to back down all the same. It would look cowardly, and that was something he would not stand for.

"Y-you think so?" He stammered an uncharacteristic blush in his cheeks. Even after all this time everyone seemed to take things the ex-Pharaoh said much more seriously then what others said. As such he had to be very careful with gossip.

"Shizuka mentioned something along those lines," He confirmed, trying not to be too serious but evidently failing as smoke started coming out Jounouchi's ears. He almost felt bad for embarrassing him so much. Little did he know he had a whole other thing coming to him.

"So you to now, eh?" Jounouchi asked, still steaming and Yami tilted his head slightly, a calmly questioning look on his face.

"Is that supposed to have meaning to me?" He asked lapsing into his formal tone as he searched his mind for what that might mean. What could he possibly have said to upset the almost-threatening boy?

Sure he was still a little clueless to this new society at times after only a month separate from Yugi and he wasn't as close as his aibou to the others but he was working on it. These slightly indignant thoughts were interrupted by the fuming blond.

"What do ya think it means star-head? Everyone's always after my sister!" Jounouchi raged and Yugi and Honda could only shake their hands and sigh at the offended look that crossed Yami's face. The second comment got ignored as he obsessed over the first. Sometimes Jounouchi amazed everyone with his thick-headedness. It was the same every time.

"Are you insulting Yugi?" He demanded and Yugi groaned slightly, pressing a hand to his head.

"No, I was insulting you!" Jounouchi replied, pointing a finger and Yugi prayed that the Pharaoh would remember where he was and not announce a duel right now. No matter how much he learned about this 'new society' he sometimes forgot that he wasn't still the great Atemu, ruler of Egypt.

"But this hairstyle is also Yugi's, you can't insult mine without insult his," He pointed out coolly which was better than angry.

"Yours is bigger!"

"I'm just taller than him, that's hardly a fault of mine. Besides, it's not like you have fair judgment, yours is quite large as well you realize?"

"At least mine is natural, even a Pharaoh can't get one that big without using something! And there's no way that color is normal." Yami's face grew closed and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Yugi knew the words 'prove it' and 'duel' were about to come out of his mouth when –

"What are you guys talking about?" An amused female voice broke into the ridiculous argument.

"A-Anzu! This is...that is...this is not about what you think it's about!" Jounouchi blurted, face surpassing red and turning purple with embarrassment as he noticed the female witness.

Yami's harsh expression turned neutral, all but blank except to those who had practice reading his serious face. There were only three in this time: his aibou Yugi, his arch enemy Kaiba, and the person closest to his heart, Anzu.

Yugi appraised his expression at her arrival, the way it changed from antagonistic to 'blank' but he lacked the permanent frown he wore during card games and his mouth was pulled just a little too far back to be truly nonchalant. He was happy to see her, which was no surprise considering how close they had become but he also looked a little embarrassed in the way he refused to meet her eyes.

Yugi watched the exchange curiously, making a mental note to ask about it later. After all, Yami was finally getting used to the concept of 'high school' and he was also getting used to having a, well, more normal friendship with the other members of their little group. Jounouchi was clearly mortified but Yami probably didn't understand the connotations.

"Oh really? Then what were you talking about?" She asked with a laugh, enjoying said boy's mortified expression. He sealed his mouth not saying a word and Yami's gaze flickered back and forth between them, a frown becoming more pronounced on his face. Yugi wasn't oblivious to the far more obvious signs of jealousy as well, though he would never bring it up if he wanted to keep his head.

"I don't understand, what is funny? We were simply talking about whose is bigger," He stated innocently and by the way everyone turned to give him a disbelieving look he knew he had missed some sort of modern day lingo again. Sighing in defeat he hung his head.

"What?" He asked, hating to sound so unknowledgeable, the equivalent of weak, especially in front of Anzu who clearly found it all very funny for some reason but it was better than not knowing at all. This time no one wanted to look at him, a sure sign that it was very bad, and an awkward silence filled the air.

Honda started coughing suspiciously and at the same time Jounouchi muttered something about asking Yugi later. Turning to face Yugi himself who he knew didn't have a hope of avoiding him or outrunning him, the Pharaoh fixed him with an intense stare he usually reserved for duels.

"Tell me," He demanded and the smaller boys gaze flickered nervously between Yami and Anzu who stood just behind him. He purposefully avoided having her explain, that tended to make things more awkward he had discovered.

"Uh...uh...the bells about to ring, we should get to class!" Yugi announced in his most helpful I'm-just-an-angel-don't-hurt-me voice, blinking wide innocent eyes. Yami pressed his lips together, looking, full pun intended, royally pissed.

"Yugi I will learn more from this then I will in class or do you wish for me to continue standing out?" He said shortly, referring to the many incidents over the last month where he had called attention to himself. Now that he had his own body and used it for more than just duelling he discovered it was far more difficult to go unnoticed as he had when he would take over Yugi's body before.

"Of course not," Yugi squeaked as though Yami's over-intense presence was actually choking him. Taking pity on her long time friend, Anzu suppressed her smile, knowing she should feel bad for causing such a problem though it was bound to happen anyways with all the strange looks they were getting. It wasn't like this ramp was their private meeting place after all.

Plus she couldn't help thinking how adorable _he _was when he got that subtly confused look on his face, and when he decided he was going to do something, nothing could stop him. That look, though slightly frightening at times was equally attractive in a...different way. Who knew her type would be the moody but sexy Egyptian Pharaoh type?

Leaning forward she tapped him then backed off. He swung round to face her, expression caught between curious and fierce. Beckoning him closer he obliged, eyes captivated by hers, not even seeing the fake gag Jounouchi gave when Honda elbowed him to point out the strange expression on Yami's face.

Anzu caught it out of the corner of her eye but chose to ignore it as he turned his cheek to her so that she could reach up and cup a hand to his ear, whispering quietly to him. The topic didn't embarrass her after years of hanging out with Honda and Jounouchi but the closeness of his face gave her feelings that did. Feelings she didn't want anyone, least of all him to know about.

They'd tease her to kingdom come for even thinking she was in the same league as a Pharaoh! Truth be told that wasn't what she thought, she knew they had become much closer now that he had a body and a separate mind from Yugi but she was only useful to him as a friend and someone to explain things to him.

He was awkward in this world and needed people to turn to so she was there. She kept telling herself not to fool herself into thinking she had any other meaning to him but it didn't stop her from wishing she did. Poor silly her. These thoughts distracted her and she quickly whispered two words in his ear: "Sexual innuendo."

They had taught him the term early on, trying to save him some embarrassment but she still had to point some unintentional ones out. He jerked back, more out of surprise at hearing her voice so near then at the explanation. He had already figured out by their reactions that that was likely it, but he had to be sure.

Turning back to her uncertainly Jounouchi finally called, "Get a room, would ya? You two are such love birds I shoulda known you couldn't be after Shizuka..." He grumbled to himself in his own form of an apology and Yami tore his gaze from hers regretfully. He could stare into those sparkling blue pools forever.

"You were angry because you thought I was after your sister?" He asked, back to square one as he became hopelessly confused again though his face showed it to none but the two who knew him best. The others just sighed at his cluelessness except for Anzu who had been distracted by the lovebirds comment.

Did they really look that way together? She knew many girls envied her relationship with the handsome Motou brother but her friends to...?

The bell shrilled and the Pharaoh glanced around automatically for the source like he did almost every day. He still wasn't used to sound coming from nowhere. He accidently hung up in alarm the first time he tried to use the telephone.

Glancing to his right he saw Anzu still cheerfully beside him as they made their way to class. It was amazing how she continued to put up with him despite his general cluelessness though he really shouldn't be surprised. She always stuck by her friends no matter what.

_You shouldn't stare if you don't want people to know... _Yami growled slightly, narrowing his eyes but he refused to look at Yugi.

_[I'm starting to regret telling you to stand up for yourself. I still haven't forgiven you for setting us up on that date without my knowledge.] _He heard a quiet laugh just behind him and he tensed slightly despite himself.

_Perhaps I'll have to do it again. _

_[It wouldn't work on me twice] _

_How do you know I'd tell you? I just have to mention to her and she'd confront you. Besides, I thought you liked that date? _

_[Liking it and wanting it to happen again is not the same thing] _Yami insisted stubbornly. There was a slight pause then he added, _[I have no one to mentor me in the art of...getting a date. I feel I disappointed her last time with how it ended. I will not ask her again until I am sure of how to redeem myself.] _

The seriousness of that thought ended the silent conversation. He had a point though, Yugi wasn't exactly a dating expert though he had many girls exclaiming over how cute he was whenever he appeared on the big screen for a duel tournament.

Honda was hung up over Shizuka and the total of one date Jounouchi managed with Mai was such a disaster it took weeks for anyone to feel safe bringing it up in front of him. That was a thought though...

_Why don't you ask Mai? _The Pharaoh looked startled, pausing slightly in his steps just long enough to receive a strange look from Anzu though she was getting used to his abnormal behaviour.

Avoiding her gaze he didn't answer Yugi directly but the pensive expression on his face said he was at least considering the suggestion. It was the best his not-so-girl-savvy aibou could do for him at least.

**A/N: Thoughts? All CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated and of course compliments never hurt an author's ego!**


	2. Advice

**A/N: Chapter 2! No mind speaking in this chapter so italics just represent personal thoughts. This chapter is really just foreshadowing for the next two so stick around ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Although I am incredibly jealous of Yami/Yugi's hair...**

"Moshi-moshi, Anzu speaking," Came the curious feminine voice and Yami resisted flinching away from the closeness. _Just a phone...it's just a pile of wires,_ he reminded himself firmly.

"Yo," He said awkwardly and the strange greeting made her voice brighten as she replied, "Yami!" _It figures she would know me by my voice;_ he thought then remembered why he had called.

"Ah, hi Anzu...I don't want to keep you, I just had a favour to ask," He said, wondering why he felt so nervous. It wasn't like he was asking her out...yet.

"Sure, whatever I can do for you," She replied in a light tone but she sounded slightly excited over something. Maybe he had called at a bad time?

Clearing his throat slightly he got to the point and asked, "Do you have Mai's number? I need to call her to ask her a...important question," He said stumbling over his reason. Why hadn't he thought about needing to explain it before? There was a slight silence on the other end.

"Anzu?" He asked hesitantly, wondering why she didn't respond.

"You shouldn't call me asking for another woman's number. Ask one of the guys," She said in a cold tone followed by the sound of her hanging up. He stared at the phone, stunned that she had actually hung up on him.

He didn't think that had ever actually happened to him before...frowning at the phone he glanced up and across the room at Yugi who sat on the bed, waiting expectantly as he swung his legs impatiently.

"So?"

"She hung up on me," Yami grumbled, very disgruntled. He knew enough that women did _not _hang up on you unless they were upset. Suddenly chucking the phone across the room, Yugi fumbled to catch it, looking confused.

"What do you want me to do, call her and apologize for you?" He complained, inadvertently causing Yami's face to lighten with the sound of a slight chuckle.

"No aibou, I fight my own battles. I do need you to call Jounouchi though and ask him for Mai's phone number."

"How is that fighting your own battles?" The smaller exclaimed, fearing the reaction of his friend if he even brought up Mai. A slow and painful death crossed his mind though.

"I can't ask him or he'll suspect me. If you ask he might be suspicious but he'd never accuse you," The Pharaoh deduced and Yugi struggled to get around the soundproof logic. There was a possibility Jounouchi would get defensive anyways but Yugi wasn't exactly Mai's type...or her height.

"Why don't you," Yugi replied shooting the phone back at him, "Just tell him the truth?"

"He would never let it go," Yami said darkly obviously imagining a future full of Jounouchi and his teasing.

"Aibou...please?" He asked softly, the closest the great ex-Pharaoh ever got to begging and ever would. His pride was wounded enough by this whole affair. Sighing to himself, Yugi got up and marched across the room to take the phone, dialling in the well known number and holding it up to his ear.

"Jounouchi? Its Yugi...I'm calling because I need a favour...well don't get the wrong idea, but I would like Mai's number...I told you it's not like that! Really! I just wanted it because, um, we haven't talked in a long time and...No! Not like that! I wanted to, um, duel her again. That's right, I wanted to duel her again to see if she's ready to face you. After we duel I'll tell her she should face you again...it's not that I think she can't beat me I'm just trying to help you...yes really...why is that so hard to believe?...alright I'm glad you trust me, you're a great friend Jounouchi...Thanks!"

He clicked off the phone then promptly collapsed onto the floor, looking strained from lying so many times in one phone call. It was physically draining to the innocent boy. Grabbing a pen off the desk he scribbled it down on his hand and chucked the phone at Yami, holding it up for him to read.

Dialling in the numbers he hesitated then glanced guiltily at Yugi. The smaller 'brother' glared as menacingly as he could which was...well, almost enough to intimidate a small child.

"Don't you dare, after what I just did for you you're not backing out!" Standing up off the floor he threatened, "I'm coming back in ten minutes and if you haven't called her yet I'll press call myself!"

Walking out of the room Yami chuckled slightly as he watching him go knowing it was just his aibou's way of letting him do this on his own and keep his pride mostly intact. He waited a moment longer, gathering his courage as he fingered the medium sized golden hoop that protruded from his ear lobe.

Though he couldn't wear the lavishing jewellery of his time, he did wear the simple trinket, the only sign of his days as Pharaoh, and he often found his hand drawn to the smooth metal to remind him that there once was a time when he wouldn't stop at anything to get what he wanted.

Taking a deep breath he pressed the call button and raised the phone to his ear with new determination. It was a strangely familiar sensation to the first time he called Anzu...actually the way he felt every time.

He worried that he would be a bother but he always conquered the feeling, knowing that she could hang up at any time if she wished and what _he _wished to talk to her, so he would.

"Moshi-moshi!" That voice was far too high pitched to be Anzu's though.

"Yo," He said then berated himself. Again with the strange greeting!

"Yo? Who is this?" The woman's voice turned suspicious and he swallowed slightly. Suddenly this seemed like a really bad idea.

"Um...it's Yami."

"Yami? How'd you get this number?" The voice asked, sounding surprised but not annoyed at least.

"It's a long story..." He said, rubbing his temple tenderly. "I called because I need to ask you something," He said hoping her reaction would be better than Anzu's.

"So ask, I'm a busy woman," She said but that was just her straightforward way. He relaxed a little. This was Mai, he had duelled her many times, this wasn't all that different.

"Well...it's about dating," He said and felt stupid all over again as she went completely silent. Suddenly she burst into girlish laughter that made his ears ring.

"I don't blame you for asking but Jounouchi will never forgive you," She finally said and he frowned, confused.

"Why not? He doesn't have feelings for her," He said, figuring that both of them must know that the blond had feelings for...the other blond.

"Her? You're not talking about me?" She asked, also confused now.

"Why would I be talking about you?" He asked and she made a small noise in protest to his bluntness.

"You're obvious disregard for me feelings aside," She said dryly before continuing, "I take it you called to ask for advice?" He was silent for a moment then, slicing his pride to ribbons mumbled a quiet, "Yes."

"So you've finally plucked up your courage to ask out poor Anzu-chan, eh? About time," She commented with a small snort. "Did you ask yet?"

"No," He replied, knowing it was useless to deny. She was the only girl he was close enough to anyways, anyone with half a mind could guess at his feelings for her.

"Then don't be selfish. That's the only advice there is when it comes to relationships. Someone can tell you how to ask her out or where you should take her but everyone is different, the only person who knows what she really wants is her. When you make decisions concerning your relationship just don't be selfish," She advised in a grave voice and it was possibly the most serious he had ever heard her.

He wasn't exactly sure what to make of her advice, mostly he wondered how he was supposed to figure out if he was being selfish or not.

"Yami? You still there?" She questioned after a moment and he snapped back to attention. "Yes, thank you Mai-san," He replied politely, trying to mask the way it made his head spin.

"Well that's all the advice I have for you. To repay me you should tell Jounouchi to get his lazy ass over to a phone and call me one of these days, I don't spend time on younger boys all the time you know." He blinked, constantly confused by her train of thought. Repaying her for advice?

"I suppose I could say...something along those lines to him. You should also know, Yugi would like to challenge you to a duel," He added, remembering Yugi's cover-up story.

"Eh? Well why did you waste my time with this! Put him on the phone right now!" _Poor Yugi..._

**A/N: Indeed poor Yugi, I wouldn't want to be in Mai's war path! Is that really the closest the 'Pharaoh' can get to begging? Guess we'll find out later hehehe...please review, I have no idea how I'm doing so far and I'd appreciate any advice/compliments!**


	3. An Alarming Plan

**A/N: In this chapter you find out: one way not to ask out a girl (though I'm sure there are many ways to screw that up) that Yami is in fact a pervert (not really) and that Jounouchi would rather get expelled then go to class (well...that ones true...). Wait...what? Yah my thoughts exactly..._Text _Yugi mind speaking. _[Text]_ Yami mind speaking. Enjoy! **

***On a side note: I realize that Yami's real name is Atemu/Atem and that Yami Yugi just means dark Yugi but I figure almost everyone knows him as Yami no matter which season(s) you've read/watched. Atemu/Atem is his pharaoh name and since in THIS story he chose to stay on earth I doubt he wants people in Domino calling him by said name. So to wrap this far too long rant up, he goes by Yami, he does not want to be called Atemu, and calling him Atemu would be rather mean and a wound to his pride.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"Yugi!" A cheerful voice called and the tired looking boy looked up just in time to be put in a head lock by an overly excited male.

"Thanks bud, you're a life saver! Mai asked me to a duel, I don't what you did but I'm back in the game baby!" Yugi grimaced and tried to smile as Jounouchi danced around looking like hearts would fly right out of him.

"I stayed up half the night duelling her _over the phone,_" Yugi grumbled, shooting Yami a very exhausted glare. He looked almost apologetic but the classroom door slid open and he was distracted as a female girl marched in.

"Morning Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda," She greeted, shooting each of them half hearted smiles as she placed her books on the desk. They all waited for her to address the fourth and usually favourite member but she didn't even glance his way.

"Um...Anzu aren't you forgetting someone?" Honda asked, scratching his head at the strange silence.

"Atemu," She said coldly and everyone winced at the use of the Pharaoh's name. Awkward expressions over took the two 'underdogs' and they quickly backed off not wanting to be in Anzu's line of fire if she exploded.

Yami wasn't sure how to react to the bitter name calling, he just felt sort of stunned as he stood there, leaning against his desk. Yesterday hanging up on him and now this! Honestly it had just been a phone number...all four males were saved as the bell rang and she sunk into her seat and them into theirs.

She sat four seats away from him and between them one row back was Yugi. On the far right near the front were Jounouchi and Honda. 'Atemu' AKA Yami sat by the window, the ideal spot for daydreaming though he had no desire to dream of Egypt today. He was still trying to puzzle out Anzu's reaction when the teacher stalked in and began class.

For the next half hour he could hardly concentrate, watching her as she faithfully took notes. He used the skills Jounouchi had taught him and moved his hand across the paper at a slow writing pace so that according to the troublemaking blond it would appear he was taking notes even when he wasn't. No doubt he was doing that at this very moment as he fantasized about his and Mai's 'date' though a duel hardly qualified.

At first he just glanced over a couple times, hoping to catch Anzu's eye but she was determinedly taking real notes while looking at the paper like she wished for it to catch fire and burn. It got harder and harder to take his eyes off her. He knew he shouldn't stare, especially if he didn't want people to notice but it was difficult to think about that when his eyes were locked on her.

She was so beautiful with long creamy legs and the shapely figure of a dancer under her uniform which was far more flattering on her then on most girls possibly due to her chest size...not that he made a normal habit of staring at her chest but for some reason he was finding everything about her incredibly attractive today.

Probably because she refused to just _talk _to him.

Really it was the gargantuan bow on her collar's fault for drawing his eyes to the area in the first place.

Yah...definitely not his fault for staring...

Pulling his gaze up he was disappointed he couldn't see her eyes; they were more beautiful than the rest of her body put together though most men would disagree. Her chocolate hair brushed against her shoulders and he swallowed as he imagined sinking his hands into that hair as he kissed her tender lips in a not necessarily soft way.

Despite not having his memories or his body for thousands of years, he knew that at least some of this distracting desire that gathered within him every time he saw her would abate if he could have at least some romantic contact with her.

Even an innocent kiss would be better than their current awkward hugs they occasionally exchanged and even _that_ would be better than this icy silence. Hm, he wondered if he ever did get the chance to be near her in that way if she would rather a passionate kiss or a simple one.

He had never felt comfortable bringing the question up before and perhaps it was better that way from the way the mere thought made his heart race. His thoughts probably would have gone on like this the entire period except for the loud sound of rapid scribbling just behind him.

Glancing back he located the sound a row back and a couple seats over from...Yugi? He gave his aibou a confused look, noticing his cheeks turning an unsubtle red to match his hair as he scribbled on his paper, eyes fixed on the messy design as though thinking about anything else would be painful.

_[What are you doing?] _He asked, watching his brother carefully as he stiffened strangely in his seat, pencil slowing momentarily before continuing to scribble.

_I'm trying to forget certain thoughts that I'm sure you didn't mean to share,_ came the reply and Yami tried to puzzle that out. What was he talking about? He hadn't shared any thoughts; he had been daydreaming about...

Oh.

Well that was incredibly awkward.

_[I didn't really share THOSE thoughts with you did I?] _He asked wincing as Yugi brought his hand to his head, rubbing his temples gingerly.

_Yes, very loudly and very clearly. Pervert. _

_[I am not a pervert!] _He responded indignantly though the accusation held a certain amount of truth since he had been drooling over a certain shapely uniform complete with short skirt and tight bodice.

_[Besides, I didn't mean for you to hear any of that!] _He continued and Yugi just shook his head, obviously scarred by the mental images he had clearly never had for his best friend.

_Well when you're spaced out you sometimes accidentally let stuff slip..._ Yami brought a palm to his face. How embarrassing. It was bad enough for Yugi to know he'd thought that about Anzu but the poor kid would probably never be able to look at her the same.

_When you do ask her out, I never want to hear about anything you two do together,_ His aibou growled irritably and Yami looked at his desk shamefully. If nothing else guilt was going to get him to ask her out again.

The class ended with nothing more eventful happening and he kept his eyes trained properly on the desk while he took real notes. After class she immediately started packing up her books, seemingly in a hurry to leave the classroom. He shot out of his chair after her, nonplused that she seemed so excited to get away. Well he certainly wasn't going to allow that.

"Anzu," He said in a low voice, walking towards her, eyes fixed possessively on her. She paused but didn't look his way, then continued scrambling to get her stuff. Crossing the space between their desks quickly he laid his hand on top of hers, pinning it down effortlessly beneath his as she reached for her bag. She stiffened noticeably, fingers curling around the strap of her bag beneath his hand but made no other move to go.

"Can we talk?" He said in a cool tone but behind it he was pleading with her, asking her to give him a chance to explain himself. Her hesitation didn't bode well for either side. Glancing towards the door he saw Yugi watching him worriedly.

"Yugi you coming?" Jounouchi asked, punching his friend lightly and he dragged his eyes from the scene between his two closest friends worriedly.

"I guess..." He trailed off, knowing Yami wouldn't want an audience no matter what happened. Most of the class was already out the door as it was; it would be awkward and look suspicious if he hung behind.

"Yo, what's with those two?" Jounouchi asked with a small frown, gesturing to the way Yami stood just behind Anzu whose face was a cross of her earlier annoyance and hope. His hand was resting on hers in what may or may not have been a purely friendly way.

"He's finally trying to ask her out," Yugi mumbled, moving slowly towards the door behind the last couple of students.

"Geez, why's he doing it now when she's all pissy with him? He should at least get some privacy." Jounouchi's eyes lit up as the teacher bustled out of the room, herding students along in front of him impatiently.

"Heh, I could use a break from class to," He said, eyeing the little red box with the silver pull bar labelled alarm by the door thoughtfully.

"Jounouchi..." Yugi said in a warning tone but he reluctantly had to admit there was a certain logic behind it. Everyone wanted for the two to get together and standing there like statues certainly didn't seem to be the way to go about it.

"Look I'm not asking you to get yourself in trouble, just help me out, it'll look realistic! Not like there's anyone here to worry about anyways," He assured the other with a flippant shrug.

_Yami, what's taking you so long? _Yugi asked, trying not to think about what Jounouchi was suggesting.

_[She's not listening to me] _He responded, a pained expression on his face. Anzu had never been mad at him, not for any amount of time anyways. Why did it have to be today?

_Jounouchi is going to pull the fire alarm. He wants me to help...sort of. _Mine as well give him the heads up so he wasn't totally off guard. Then he turned to Jounouchi and nodded firmly. Grinning slightly the blond cracked his knuckles ominously then said loudly, "Come on Yug, Mai's way too tall for you."

"Um...but...size doesn't matter," Yugi responded then winced as Jounouchi started to shake with laughter though he managed to keep it concealed.

"You player!" He crowed, putting his friend in a head lock and rubbing his spiked hair good naturedly with his knuckles.

"Ow..." Yugi mumbled under his breath as the added weight caused him to stagger off balance –right against the section of the wall under the alarm. Moving his other hand subtly as he continued to tease his friend; Yugi felt a small tug on his back pack as though the strap had been stretched away from his body.

"Come on Jounouchi, it's not that funny!" He protested, trying to straighten up and move his friend away at the same time. That small movement settled the strap of his bag back to his body but suddenly a horrible wailing noise filled the air.

Glancing at the alarm in shock he wondered if it had actually gone off by itself but then his face paled, remembering the stretching of his backpack strap. Jounouchi had used him to accidentally pull the alarm! Well at least it was a viable excuse.

"Shit," Jounouchi swore almost too happily, mischief dancing in his eyes before high tailing it out the door. Startled to be left alone, Yugi tossed one last worried glance back at the arguing wishful-lovers then followed him out calling a, "Wait for me!"

For a moment the blaring noise even shocked Yami but when he felt her wiggling her hand out from underneath his as she made for the door again he remembered the reason _why _his friends had set off the alarm. She took a step forward then turned back for him with a frown.

"Yami, we should le" –he cut her off mid word, pressing a finger to her lips, taking one of her hands in his. His motions were demanding but gentle despite the aggravating noise above their heads. The sensation was strange but good, very good, and whether she thought so or not it was enough to make her stop.

Within about thirty seconds of the alarm sounding most of the students in the school must have left the building or were at the very least nearing the doors now. The idea of being _that _alone with him made her heart stutter just to remind her that it was still there and very unruly.

"Yami, what are you doing, we have to leave!" She shouted over the sound, pulling his oppressive finger away and he mentally mind crushed Jounouchi for thinking this scheme up. Ways _not _to ask a girl out? Over the sound of a fire alarm that was for sure.

"I need to ask you something!" He said in his most regal voice though the effect was mostly negated by the fact that he had to shout to be heard over that ungodly sound. She frowned, trying to tug her hand away but he kept his grip on her wrist tightly.

"I told you, ask someone else for her number!" He looked confused and with the changing of his expression she felt her heart melt a little. He was just so damn adorable when he got that puppy-lost-in-the-big-city look. So subtle under his practiced poker face but so clear to her...sighing she tried to harden her resolve and stop being such a romantic.

"If this is about Mai" –

"I already called Mai! I just needed her advice for something!" He said voice loud enough to cut hers out while resisting the urge to screen his ears. She was grimacing painfully and he remembered he was holding her hand back.

He hesitated, unsure of what to do as his head spun with the noise. If he released her she'd surely leave but it just seemed cruel to allow this torture. Stepping closer so they were practically nose to nose he suddenly spun her around so her back was to him. Grabbing her other hand he reached up with both of their hands sandwiched together on either side to block her ears.

They stood like that, both hearts hammering in their close position for another thirty seconds until the wailing finally ceased. At this point the teachers were probably trying to keep the students from wandering and roll call would be impossible. At least their absences wouldn't be noticed.

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun-dun...left in an abandoned school with a boy who is much stronger then her and nobody who will notice that they're gone...sounds safe right? Well I almost let him ask her out this chapter! Don't worry next time for sure ;) Stay tuned. Please review, constructive criticism and compliments are always welcome!**


	4. Date Please

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last one ended. Will he ask her out? Of course! But wait...that means they actually have to get through a date without interrupting it with a children's card game...is that possible? You'll have to tune in next chapter to find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"Ow..." He mumbled anticlimactically as the sounded faded away though his ears which had been unprotected still rang painfully. Realizing she couldn't hear him he pulled their hands away from her ears and slowly lowered their hands.

_Their hands..._it had such a nice ring to it.

Much better than the bells ring anyways.

"Please don't be angry, they were just trying to help me so I could talk to you alone," He murmured feeling how stiff her back was against his chest.

He felt like his ribs would crack under the pressure of his erratic heart from being so close to her. It was nerve wracking and invigorating at the same time. How was that for great Pharaoh prestige?

"What was so important then?" She asked, voice sounding hollow even to her. It was unfair to be angry at him when he didn't even know about her feelings for him but she couldn't help it. Lately she had been so crazy jealous over everything!

She was making a real fool out of herself making her hostility towards Mai so obvious but she hated that he thought of her as _that _sort of friend that he could call her and ask for another _woman's _number.

"I wanted to ask you on a date," He said hoping against hope that for once she would overlook the emotion in his otherwise confident voice. He couldn't help feeling slightly like a coward for saying it while her back was to him so she couldn't meet his eyes and see those emotions much more clearly. He probably would have lost his nerve if she could.

Taking her silence the wrong way her hurried on, "I know last time probably wasn't that enjoyable for you because of how it ended...and I know it was a long time ago...but I'd still like to make it up to you now that I have my own body." As soon as the words left his mouth he mentally smacked himself.

"Ah, I didn't mean that it was _because _I have a body, nothing like that of course. It would just be awkward taking you on a date and knowing aibou could see everything we were doing...not that we would be doing anything, just for privacy sake," He stumbled a couple times and corrected himself feeling uncertain.

He had never been so self-conscious in his incredibly long life. She must possess some sort of power to make him feel this way because it couldn't possibly be normal to be this flustered. He wished Mai had been able to give him some sort of pointer other then _don't be selfish. _That didn't help in the slightest he had quickly realized.

"So...you convinced _Yugi _to pull the fire alarm...so that you could ask me out?" She choked out, beyond shocked. This was definitely not what she expected! At the same time she knew he must be serious because Yugi would never do something so unlike him unless he had good reason.

"Well I wouldn't say _I_ convinced him...but I'll make sure to take the blame if anyone accuses him of doing it purposefully," He said quickly and she giggled at his always serious tone despite the words he was saying. Spinning around fast enough to break his now loose grip she faced him, eye to eye, the best way she knew to evaluate someone.

He felt her whipping free of his grasp and suddenly his eyes were locked in her bright blue gaze. He swallowed slightly, feeling unexpected heat rush to his face. He always seemed to make the most foolish of his mistakes when he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

He was only a head taller than her though his tri-coloured spikes made him appear much taller and the intensity of those narrowed violet eyes always made her feel small in comparison. Still when she met his gaze he knew they were absolutely on the same level.

"Do you really want to go on a date with me?" She asked in a quiet voice, trying to keep the smile off her face as he blushed cutely for possibly the first time...ever. It was hard to imagine the esteemed ex-Pharaoh to be blushing over anything let alone girl. Swallowing again he dropped his gaze to trace her face before drawing it back to her eyes nervously.

"I'm sorry if that offends you..." He said slowly in his deep voice and she just scoffed.

"Please Yami, a straight answer?" She begged.

"But I am the one asking _you_ a question," He replied feeling strangely off balance by the situation as she leaned closer, too close, he could barely think straight beyond pondering how beautiful she was. He vaguely wondered if Yugi was witnessing his humiliation unintentionally. He certainly hoped not.

"So you are asking me out?" She pressed, looking anxious. Why was she anxious? He was the one going out on a limb here!

"Yes, if you would like to, it would make me very...happy." Happy? That hardly summed it up but her face brightened so he must have said the right thing.

"Why do you seem so surprised? We've been on a date before," He said with a small frown and when he inclined his head towards her the golden lightning bolts of his hair nearly brushed her forehead making her flush.

They had never been this close together purposefully! What if someone walked in? It would look like they were...were doing what exactly? It wasn't like kissing was illegal...not that they were kissing. Not that it wouldn't be nice if they _were _kissing...

"Well Yugi kind of forced that on both of us, right?" She said sheepishly, still blushing. He wondered if she was uncomfortable that he was so close but he couldn't back off now, he was so close, literally and figuratively.

"I thought well...from the way it ended...I thought you wouldn't be interested in a second date especially because of all the other things you've been through since then." His frown increased and her heart dropped. Despite her feelings for the boy his anger still scared her sometimes.

"Stupid duel..." Was all he mumbled though and it took her a moment to infer that he was referring to the end of their date. Sure at the time he'd been more interested in duelling then in her but now he couldn't stop berating himself for it.

Really, he'd blown the biggest opportunity of his life over a card game! Ok a card game that had the ability to change his life but still. It was only afterwards when she chewed out the guy that he took real notice of her and by then it was too late.

"Yami did you just call a duel _stupid?_" She asked in utter shock, mouth falling open slightly in disbelief. A month ago his life revolved around duelling! He still used it to solve all his problems. He chuckled sheepishly, running his hand through the red layer of his hair.

"Um...well I did feel bad about that..." He said and her face broke out in a beaming smile before throwing her arms around his shoulders suddenly. He froze feeling his face instantly turn bright red and he was sure smoke was coming out of his ears as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, soft hair brushing his cheek.

He stood there for a couple seconds not sure what to do with one hand still on his head and the other rigidly at his side. She pulled away, noting his traumatized expression that reminded her scarily of Yugi.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." She said voice laced with disappointment. She probably shouldn't have just hugged him like that but he hadn't even hugged her back...perhaps he only meant the date in a friendly way.

"No it's ok," He said quickly, then hesitated, seeing the hurt on her face and decided to trust her. After all, she'd probably heard and seen him do more embarrassing things before.

"I haven't been touched in such a way in a very long time," He said, voice strangely softened and she looked up to meet his eyes. There was a tiny smile different from his usual challenging smirk dancing about the corners of his mouth. His violet eyes were still much harsher than anyone else's she had seen but they were beautiful in their rawness.

"Oh," She said lamely then quickly followed with, "Does it bother you?" He looked surprised, eyebrows jumping upwards.

"Bother me? Why would it bother me?" He asked, allowing his hand to brush against hers. They both flinched slightly then laughed at their mutual reaction. The silence grew awkward and he cleared his throat slightly just as she started to back up, realizing how close together they had gotten.

"Well yes, um, so if you'd like to meet me Saturday morning..." He said trailing off uncertainly.

"Eleven o clock at the park near my house?" He smiled with relief at her quick thinking.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

**A/N: Yay! Now I get to write their date, which I promise will be good ;) Thanks to all the reviewers, hope you enjoy this short chapter and here's a little excerpt from the next chapter:**

_After all, this was exactly what happened on their last date... "I will have to decline then," He said shortly, the words stinging his pride painfully, but he wouldn't take them back now. "What?" The boy cried out, obviously shocked at the injustice. "Yami Motou never walks away from a challenge! I know you're not Yugi, so don't pretend to be nice, you either don't think I'm good enough to duel or you're afraid to lose!"_

**Told you there was a duel (or not?) involved! Well, please review and I'll post the new chapter likely sometime next week!**


	5. Let's Duel! Or Not?

**A/N: Chapter Five! Let's duel! Or Not? Hm, well we all know what Yami would normally pick but what about poor Anzu? Another wrecked date...but that's a bit overused in my opinion...so we shall see if Yami can smarten up a bit but this is only PART ONE of the date! Also, I hoped to portray him quite a bit more seriously this chapter as I refreshed my knowledge of the series and I think I made him a little to...awkward(?) In the past couple of chapters. Anyways, let me know if you like what I did or if there's something I can improve!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

Yami glanced in the mirror and saw a man with narrowed eyes and a pale drawn face staring back. Sometimes it still surprised him that his reflection showed him himself instead of his more innocent aibou as it had for years.

Strapping on his neck choker and sliding the well worn chain that used to hold the millennium puzzle over his neck he felt a little bit more comfortable.

Ra, he was turning into a girl worrying over something so simple.

Shrugging into his jacket he glanced at the clock then at himself once more before making his way to the door. No doubt he'd be overly early but it didn't matter, he liked to take his time walking anyways. As much as the adrenaline of a battle made him feel like, well like a king again, simple walks were soothing to his soul in a similar way.

Instead of cluttering his head with strategies and forcing him to focus on just one at a time all thoughts buzzed around him when he was alone like this but he could choose which he wanted to dwell on. The thought of his upcoming date was most pleasant at the moment and he let his mind extend beyond, travelling to a time where he could have taken her among the hot sands of Egypt to bask in the glorious light.

Of course as a Pharaoh though he had many women at his disposal he had no time for any real courting. As he approached the lone picnic table in the park he flexed his feet, disappointed at the closed feeling of his shoes. If only he could merge those two times together, to have the best of both...but he had the most important thing this way.

The most important person.

He was content to dwell on thoughts of her as he stripped off the jacket, dropping it carelessly on the bench so he could feel the pleasant wind on his arms. Yugi had never been very comfortable in the skin tight sleeveless black muscle shirt but Yami thrived in it, the closest he could get to being bare-chested all the time despite his dislike of the chill air.

Like his chain and choker it brought him closer to his home land. Sometimes he felt guilty for missing it so much but the moments didn't last long. He stayed here because there was more for him here then there but that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize about it at times.

He didn't keep track of time but the sound of footsteps approaching did catch his attention. When he looked up she was there looking back at him shyly.

"Yo," He said simply with a small wave and she broke out in a smile with a small laugh at the greeting. It wasn't exactly the same as it was on their first date since he wasn't surprised to even be here this time but she saw the lines he was drawing.

For a moment upon seeing her his eyes were greedily drawn to her outfit that consisted of a simple pink top with slim straps and a short white skirt but then he snapped back to her face just in time to meet her transfixing gaze. It was a gaze creating by Ra himself, he was certain.

"Hey Yami," She replied, and the expression on his face seemed to dare her to come closer as he sat in total relaxation on the bench with his back to the table. "Ready to go?"

He was quietly flattered by the nervousness in her voice but he simply nodded, standing up and walking the rest of the distance towards her, pulling one hand from his pockets to touch the back of her head gently.

She froze as he looked down at her doing that familiar looming thing where he seemed to tower over everyone despite his insignificant stature before leaning down only an inch to press a smooth kiss to her forehead. His lips remained there, searing hot against her skin for a moment before pulling back and simply...walking away.

He paused a couple steps farther, hand once again casually in his pocket and the other holding the jacket that was slung over his shoulder carelessly as he turned back to face her, a curious expression on his face.

"Anzu," He said in that deep commanding voice though the tone was significantly lighter than it could have been. She started out of her silent freak out over his actions and looked towards his curious expression sheepishly.

"Coming," She said and hurried after him with her hands locked together so she would do anything foolish as they walked along together. Suddenly the rolling dunes of Egypt seemed far from the most significant thing on his mind as he enjoyed just walking beside her, intoxicated by her mere presence.

A delicate scent drifted towards him from her direction, an aroma that made her even more mouth watering. He fought these thoughts that made his hunger for her grow and focused on the fact that this date was going to be very different from the one his aibou set them up on before.

"I asked Mai-san what I should do for our date today," He said lightly and she was so startled she stopped in her steps for a moment and only kept going when he shot her a strange sideways glance.

"You went to all the trouble of getting her number just so you could ask her that?" She asked disbelievingly and he chuckled slightly, giving her a sly smile.

"Don't be so incredulous until I've told you what she said since you already went to all the effort of getting jealous." She flushed and looked away, obviously embarrassed to have her aforementioned jealousy brought up again.

"That doesn't mean you have to be embarrassed. I'm not offended," He said slightly smugly and she glowered at him a little. He chuckled, obviously enjoying her expression which had the opposite effect on her.

"She said I shouldn't be selfish. That was her only advice," This time she could hear the small hint of exasperation in his voice.

"So it was useless?" She asked, still trying to regain her wounded pride but he shook his head, tri-coloured spikes waving in the wind.

"No. I got to see you being jealous of her," He said simply and she huffed, crossing her arms irritably.

"So much for not selfish," She grumbled, knowing he would hear and that it would tick him off. As much as she valued her own pride, he never allowed any of his to be harmed even by a passing comment.

"That was not being selfish," He objected. "I haven't told you what to do or forced you to see things my way!" She just made a small noise, looking the other way but couldn't keep her stormy facade as a small pout took over his face.

It was a look she had become familiar with spotting as it disappeared quickly after anyone pointed it out, settling back into his usual poker face.

"Fine, it wasn't selfish," She sighed, allowing him the victory as usual and though he showed no real signs of excitement the pout disappeared into a contented expression that was marginally better than his blank expression.

"Where would you like to go then?" He asked after a moment, and she glanced at him, surprised.

"You didn't plan anything?" She asked, and he winced though there was no accusation in her voice.

"I guess I have always liked your idea of just...going anywhere, wherever you feel," He said, keeping most of the emotion out of his voice but when she listened carefully she heard the strains of slight nerves. Could he possibly be nervous about the date as well?

"Good," She said happily and he blinked once the only sign of surprise that he ever gave, even in the most intense of duels. She laughed girlishly and he narrowed his eyes, looking at her suspiciously and she could clearly read the question _why _on his face.

Sometimes she loved that she was the only one who could read the tiny changes in his expression so well except for Yugi and Kaiba of course. Leaving him hanging she looked out at the park, closing her eyes as a cool breeze swept across the grass, caressing her skin gently. She let a smile grow on her lips.

"I used to walk in this park all the time when I was younger...I would practice my dancing," She laughed again, still staring out at all the swaying trees. "I was horrible back then!" He sighed and started forward again, walking back into the park they had just come out of.

"Yami!" She called after him but he just kept walking, though slowly so she could easily catch up.

"I can tell you want to be here more than anywhere else right now," he said simply and he didn't pretend to understand when she flushed but her smile didn't disappear and so long as she smiled and was happy for him, he didn't need to question her reasoning.

Privately she hoped that he wouldn't pick on the fact of _why _she wanted to be here. Roaming the city and shopping was fun, even back before when he was even moodier then he was now he seemed to enjoy himself there but she'd rather be alone with him.

This date seemed much more...personal to her. It was silly, she knew he must have some feelings for because he had asked her on the date in the first place, but he had never expressed any serious emotions that she had picked up on anyways.

Considering she could read him better than most people, she figured she would notice if he started showing any obvious signs that he had real romantic feelings for her.

They didn't feel the need to make small talk, at least, he didn't and she knew he wouldn't care about things like the weather anyways. It was quiet but enjoyable, not unlike most time they spent together but that changed as they past the small amusement centre.

In the entire park full of natural beauties the only actual place for children was a small swing set, slide and sandbox, so it was ironic that the only trouble they encountered was just the other side of it.

As they rounded the blind side of the slide someone coming the other way ran full tilt into Anzu who gave a cry of alarm as her feet flew from beneath her. Wincing as she landed with a thump Yami immediately looked to the person who had knocked her down, anger flickering across his face and she held her breath, both impressed and terrified of the raw emotion.

The other person, a kid who couldn't have been over twelve or thirteen, scrambled to his feet, an angry look if not equal to the Pharaoh's crossing his face as well.

"Watch where you're going" –

"Apologize." The kid looked shock as Yami's voice snapped at him, looming over him threateningly.

"Excuse me?"

"Help her up and apologize like a true man," He ordered more specifically but not less scarily and the boy hastened to do as he said after only a small hesitation, grabbing Anzu's arm and struggling to lift her up quickly.

"I'm sorry" –he started to mumble, staring at her kneecaps only to be interrupted again.

"To her face." He grimaced at the new order but raised his eyes to meet her and looked slightly dazed when her dazzling blue eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," He repeated, eyes flickering over to look at Yami nervously as though afraid his next command would be to kiss her feet. Suddenly the boy's face turned to shock and he whipped back around to face Yami, though he made a point to avoid the harshly intense gaze.

"You're a Motou brother!" He cried, point in an almost accusatory manor. Yami didn't look surprised to be recognized. _Having people cry out to the duel king must be nothing compared to being a Pharaoh_, Anzu thought dryly and a little sadly.

"I'm the best in my entire school," The boy was bragging, completely ignoring Anzu now. "I could probably even come close to beating you!" Yami's eyes sharpened, sensing a challenge and his hand moved for his belt where he always carried his deck but then caught the expression on Anzu's face. Guilt shot through him like a hot poker pressed to his temple.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked in a grave tone to the boy who folded his arms.

"Yah, you bet it is," He said, voice full of attitude that just begged to be put in place. A small sigh caught his ear even though he was sure she didn't mean for him to hear it. She would never complain about him taking a duel, not to his face anyways, but he knew she'd be disappointed all the same. After all, this was exactly what happened on their last date...

"I will have to decline then," He said shortly, the words stinging his pride painfully, but he wouldn't take them back now.

"What?" The boy cried out, obviously shocked at the injustice. "Yami Motou never walks away from a challenge! I know you're not Yugi, so don't pretend to be nice, you either don't think I'm good enough to duel or you're afraid to lose!" Though his voice lost conviction at the end, knowing that it was impossible for Yami Motou to fear losing to anyone, the older guy was clearly vexed and also stuck.

To walk away now would be painful to him even if no one but he ever knew. The mere fact that he and this boy and _Anzu _of all people who he never wished to see him so weak, would know he gave up on a challenge...but would she be more impressed if he walked away?

"You truly believe you are the best in your school?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

"And you believe you could beat anyone who played you?"

Another nod.

"Tell me, how did you get so good then?"

This time the boy was taken off guard by the question as Yami knew he would be.

"I practiced and I watched all the tournaments to learn new strategies so I could be the best," He answered finally but doubt riddled his voice, obviously uncertain what the 'right' answer was this time.

"Then you are not worth duelling," Yami said in an almost cruel way, turning his back to the boy.

"Why the hell not?" He shouted at his back and the card king tensed obviously, angered at the petulance in his voice. He locked eyes with Anzu, whose expression willed him to calm down as he saw the fear she always tried her best to hide. He knew he frightened her when he got like this and he had vowed to himself to remedy that.

"Because anyone who believes they can continue winning duels simply through experience is a fool. If you believe that you will become the best by focusing your entire life around the game, you will disappoint those around you and eventually yourself because you will _still _lose," He said, turning slightly to focus one brooding eye on the boy who looked hurt by the accusation even it was founded in truth.

"You've just gone soft, that's all," The boy muttered and despite her own uncertainty about how stable the Pharaoh's temper was right now she was more afraid of what he might do to the boy who dared to insult him behind his back.

His posture was rigid and his expression seethed with fury, will bent to its snapping point. She was beside him immediately, hand catching his before he could strangle the poor boy who obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into when he insulted him with a term like _soft._

"Yami," She said pleadingly and the boy hesitated then took off stumbling in the other direction, seeing the fear on her face and deciding if someone was going to get hit it wasn't going to be him.

"Coward," He said in a deadly voice after the retreating figure, posture still strained as his pride told him to follow after him but his heart and mind told him to stay here with her. His grip turned to stone around her hand, using it as an anchor to what was most important.

They stood for a moment as he bowed his head slightly; struggling to control his feelings and she felt her heart pound, all but pressed to his side as she stood frozen with her hand locked in his. Letting her bangs fall in her face she leaned forward to press her forehead wearily against the side of his shoulder. He seemed surprised at the contact, straightening considerably.

"May I?" He asked in a deep serious voice and she lifted her head to look at him, confused until she realized he was lifting her hand suggestively. She nodded slowly, not sure exactly what he wanted but allowed him to flip her hand over in his, eyes trained in a fascinated way on her bare wrist laced with blue veins.

He lifted it his mouth and brushed his mouth over her palm before pressing his lips to her wrist in a soft kiss, incredibly similar to the one he had given earlier though he held it longer before pulling away again.

"Thank you..." He breathed out, shaking himself out of his mood with a small but genuine smile in her direction. The smile made her knees feel like jelly, since it wasn't often that he gave such a smile to anyone. His usual expressions ranged from anger to blank to a knowing or amused smirk. She was one of the few to receive such an open gesture from him.

"I'm not sure exactly what I did but you're welcome," She confessed, cheeks flushed from the sweetness of his kiss.

"Well," He said hesitantly, only catching her eyes in small glances though he stood right beside her, "I noticed that you had this...aroma about you today. I found it very attractive." The words came out in an almost rushed manner and it took her a moment to identify his strange side glances as guilty.

She raised her hand to her mouth and smothered a giggle as an uncharacteristic flush rose in his cheeks in an unsubtle red.

"I'm glad to know my efforts didn't go unnoticed," She teased mischievously and her words caught his attention.

"Efforts...?" He questioned, trailing off and she winked at him causing him to look away again. She couldn't understand how someone so straightforward and intimidating could be so easy to embarrass but she enjoyed it and somewhere inside him she liked to think he did to.

"I bought it for our date...I thought you might like it," She said feeling a sense of shyness made even worse because he _had _liked it.

"You mean you went out and bought perfume just for our date?" He asked, flattery written all over his surprised face and she giggled again though it was more out of embarrassment than anything else.

"Yes," She replied simply to save herself any incredulity over how she stood in the store for almost an hour, trying to find just the right one, being afraid he wouldn't like it –

"Then I should thank you again," He interrupted her inner musings with his abnormally soft voice that snapped her to attention again.

"You don't need to," She replied, waving it off but internally she thought: _you've already given me a chance to get what I want most._

**A/N: Woot, the date, PART ONE! Next week part two will be uploaded if you guys like this one which I really hope you do :D Thanks for the people who reviewed it made me so happy, and gives me a lot more inspiration to write!**

_Yami, please, CONTROL YOURSELF! _The shout seemed to come from virtually nowhere and he jerked back from the kiss violently, raising his hand to his temple painfully. It was from the throbbing sensation that he gathered it came from within his head which could only mean one person...

"Aibou," He groaned as she opened her eyes to look at him in confusion. Part of his mind informed him that she looked absolutely delectable with her lips swollen and bruised from their fierce kiss, but dwelling on that seemed like a bad idea at the moment.

**And that's an excerpt from Chapter Six, AKA the date PART TWO! Gotta love that mind link ;)**


	6. Sensitivity

**A/N: Here's the date part two. Certain italics (I am very confident you will be able to figure out which ones) are mind speech. Please enjoy, and review, even if all you have is constructive criticism, I'm really enjoying writing this story and getting feedback from different people!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Need I write you a list of why I wish it was? No, I'm sure if you're reading this you all agree there's really only one important reason: Yami! Sorry, fan-girl moment, on with the story! ;) **

"Can I ask a question?"

"Didn't you already?" He replied immediately and she half rolled her eyes with a small sigh at his smartass smirk but it made her smile all the same to know he at least enjoyed pushing her buttons.

"Can you ask while we keep walking?" He asked and she nodded, loosening her grip that remained on his hand regretfully but he just rearranged his grip to slide his fingers through hers in an unmistakeably romantic way.

She knew she was blushing horribly but couldn't bring herself to say a word about it until they were walking again, eyes safely fixed forward. The only difference from before was that they –yes Anzu and the _king of games_- were holding hands. She wanted to fly despite the colour that highlighted her cheeks in a very beautiful way in his opinion.

"Um...so why did you...kiss me before? Not that I didn't...I mean, it wasn't that I disliked it just...why?" She stumbled over her words, flustered and head cluttered with mushy thoughts and feelings.

"You mean just now?" He asked, unperturbed by her inability to form a coherent sentence without hesitating or using the word 'um'.

"Yes," She said meekly and he just smiled again, that slight curve to his lips that sent a thrill through her.

"The lips are the most sensitive part of the body. To touch with them is to feel as close to that thing as one possibly can," He explained easily in a nonchalant manner. She wondered how he could sound so light hearted when he had been touching _her _with his lips. She felt bolder now under the cover of the trees where all sound was muted so it felt as though they were the only people in the world.

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps I would like that as well?" She asked boldly with a small pout and he stopped completely in his steps to appraise her with his eyes. He was constantly amazed at how she could say things that he would never expect no matter how long they talked for.

"No," He said honestly, blinking serious violet eyes down at her, a curious look on his face as he stepped closer. She caught her breath, suddenly frightened from what she had suggested. Would he really let her? Did she really have that much courage to actually go through with it?

"I didn't think your feelings could actually parallel mine," He admitted and it was like an electric shock to her heart. He was slightly embarrassed to be making his feelings so clear to her but he couldn't help it. She seemed to draw the truth out of him; he couldn't have hid his intent if he wanted to.

Besides, she should understand his feelings already, he had asked her out after all and he was under the impression that friends didn't ask out friends on dates unless they were very serious.

"Why in the world would you think that?" She asked with a small frown and he raised one hand to smooth her lips with one finger, a dazed expression on his face. She held perfectly still, the frown fading from her features as she held her breath beneath his touch.

"You're too good for me," He all but whispered, still inspecting her soft lips before dropping his hands to his sides and looking away with a lack of confidence that shook her. She wasn't used to him showing such weakness.

She couldn't believe _she_ could bring such a look out of _him._ Moving forward another step, she slid her hand from his and reached up to cup his face causing his gaze to snap back to hers, fathomless once more.

"May I?" She asked, heart thumping with adrenaline and he nodded slowly allowing her to lean forward and press those same lips he had just touched to his jaw delicately. He inhaled sharply, jerking back slightly at the shockingly electric feeling that he hadn't expected.

It made his blood hot as she guided him back towards her, sliding her mouth up to just above his pulse where she could feel it racing, vaguely realizing he was feeling the same thing she was. Raising the kiss again she strained on her tiptoes to touch his cheek, feeling the stress mount in her calves then finally lost her balance, collapsing forward.

Her hands fell to his shoulders along with most of her body weight as her knees buckled and he stumbled only slightly, spinning to catch her between his hands and the tree she now had her back to. For two seconds all he could feel was startled but she saw the surprise morph to a very different emotion as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes, azure meeting that violet intensity that usually frightened her a little but now it just seemed to ignite something within her.

Whatever it was she felt, he felt it to because after only a moment of probing her eyes with his as though searching for answer he pulled her up and forward, catching her mouth with his.

In a flurry of desire he deepened the kiss, quickly working his way deeper into her mouth with his tongue. He moaned slightly in almost delirious happiness as the passion was unlocked inside of him at long last.

How long had he been waiting for such a kiss from her? To feel their mouths locked together in such an intimate way as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, body pressed flat against him with his hands clenching the fabric of her shirt in tight fists.

He knew he had been many, many seconds at least before he found the state of mind to care that they were still technically in public. What would people think if they saw Yami Motou in such a passionate embrace with one of his 'cheerleaders' as they called his group of friends that always had front seats to his duel?

Certainly he wasn't going to keep this a secret; she would not escape from him again now that he had her so tightly in his arms, but it would probably be better to reveal it in public rather than off of a viral video some peeping tom took of them in the park.

All thoughts along the lines of stopping were obliterated from his mind as she slid a hand from his shoulder to his chest, stroking the sensitive skin through his tight shirt in such a way to make him explode with heat once again, reattaching his mouth to hers with a fervour to encourage her actions.

She loved the needy feeling of his tongue in her mouth, the way his lips moulded about hers passionately, his strong grip on her waist...and his body beneath her hands. She felt the ripple of his muscles under her palm as he shuddered appreciatively.

Her second hand joined the first, running her hands up his manly six pack back up to his pectorals that seized and flexed with every touch of her lithe fingers. Tugging on what fabric she could gather from his shirt she pulled him right up against her to his growl of approval.

_Yami, please, CONTROL YOURSELF! _The shout seemed to come from virtually nowhere and jerked back from the kiss violently, raising his hand to his temple painfully. It was from the throbbing sensation that he gathered it came from within his head which could only mean one person...

"Aibou," He groaned as she opened her eyes to look at him in confusion. Part of his mind informed him that she looked absolutely delectable with her lips swollen and bruised from their fierce kiss, but dwelling on that seemed like a bad idea at the moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly, eyes half lidded, still leaning back against the trunk of the tree and he had to swallow hard as she fingered the thick chain around his neck playfully.

"Um...well you know me and Aibou can communicate through our thoughts..." He said nervously and she straightened up, obviously suspicious of his flustered face, the colour that remained from their kiss and the strange tone of voice.

"Yes..." She prompted, leaning closer and he swallowed again, remembering what Jounouchi had said about trusting women. Once they had you in their trap you could never say no. How right he was.

"When I think about you I sometimes forget to keep the gateway between our minds closed after all these years of it being permanently open. Sometime my, um, thoughts slip through to him and he doesn't always appreciate it." The words came easier as his head stopped spinning so much but she looked startled as the words sunk in then her expression twisted into something resembling embarrassment.

"You mean when we were kissing" –

"Every thought," He completed for her and their eyes met, searching each other for feelings. Her lips started to curl as she forced back a giggle but he noticed and began to smirk slightly in that familiar way. A bubble of laughter escaped her and suddenly they were both laughing sheepishly, too embarrassed to do anything else. She didn't need to ask what he'd been thinking of.

"Can he still hear you?" She murmured, leaning in close to him and his heart immediately started racing again as she tugged him closer by his chain.

"Possibly," He mumbled, lowering his eyes to her delicious mouth again, leaning close enough flick out his tongue and lick at her lips flirtatiously.

"Should I tell him to plug his ears?" He asked in a low suggestive voice and she giggled before finally pushing him away gently.

"No, let's not torture him," She said lightly and a pout took over his face. Grabbing his hand she started forward and he followed after her slowly, allowing her to swing cheerfully off his arm.

"Yami?"

No response.

"Yami?"

No response.

He was still pouting; lips screwed together, violet eyes narrowed straight ahead. Some might think that expression was anger but no one who had seen his truly angry face could confuse these two. She sighed, feigning impatience.

"Atemu!" He immediately snapped to attention, eyes meeting hers with a fierce curiosity at the use of his old name. That sharp dazzling look would be imprinted on her mind for the rest of her life she knew. It didn't matter what happened with their relationship, she would never be able to forget a gaze like his.

"God I love using your real name," She said dazedly and he blinked once then chuckled slightly.

"Ra intended for you to," He said seriously and she gave him a strange look. "I believe that Ra made you for me and me for you. I have been brought back to this life to be with you Anzu," He told her and her lips parted in shock at his words, eyes widened.

"I-I'm not sure what to say," She stammered humbly, embarrassed and flattered though his point didn't seem to be about flattering her. She couldn't look him in the eyes and doubt he truly believed what he said.

"That's fine; I don't expect you to have such strong feelings for me. One day I hope you will but until then" –he was interrupted by a gentle slap to his cheek.

The mere motion made him freeze mid sentence, eyes wide in shock. The expression read '_how dare you_' so well that she was tempted to laugh but she kept her hand pressed to his cheek, grounding herself.

"Don't put yourself down that way. If you keep saying things like 'I don't deserve you' or 'I don't expect you to have such strong feelings for me' I will be forced to take drastic measures. Slapping you seems to be the only way to make you understand, but I would rather kiss you then hit you."

"I never objected to kissing," He grumbled quietly and she tapped his cheek again with one finger, calling his attention back to her.

"I'm serious Yami, whatever it is you feel, you can tell me and know I will try to understand. I said I didn't know what to say because _I _didn't expect for _you _to say such an emotional thing," She said seriously. He blinked twice then frowned harshly.

"Why wouldn't I say it? You should know it's true!"

"Most guys don't confess their love on their second date," She told him with a small shrug, "And I never thought until this day that you could have romantic feelings for someone simple like me. I find it hard to believe even now that you do..."

He bowed his head slightly, gravity defying hair shadowing his eyes so she couldn't fully read his expression. Suddenly he jerked her forward roughly, crushing her to his chest tightly. She let out her air in a gasp as she found his arms wound around her tightly, so tightly that she could feel the tremble of his muscles, his cheek pressed to her temple in gentle contrast.

"Never doubt my feelings for you. I will _never _lie to you, Anzu. If you do doubt my actions, ask me and I will tell you the truth, but never doubt my words. They are the only thing a human can prove him or herself with." She stood, breathless and stunned silent by his words.

"I believe you," She whispered and pulled away slowly, looking her in the eyes, searching for the truth she knew.

"Promise that you will always trust me?"

"And you?" She replied, a determined look in her azure eyes.

"Yes," He said simply.

"Then I will always trust you as well," She replied and his face melted into a relieved expression. Leaning forward she brushed his mouth with hers, feeling the warm moist surface under the tender skin of her lips and felt her whole being thrill as he responded eagerly.

Truly this was the best second date she could have asked for.

**A/N: Yay, they finally got together! Don't worry (if anyone was worrying...not sure if anyone cares but whatever) it's not finished yet, there's still at least one more chapter and then a very, VERY long epilogue that I may have to split in two. I hope people are enjoying, let me know if there's something I can fix or something I am doing well!**


	7. Proof

**A/N: Last chapter before the epilogue (which is so long it may be two chapters) and we get to see their friend's reactions as they announce their relationship! Also, if anyone is reading/enjoying this story I definitely wouldn't mind you going to check out some of the other yu-gi-oh stories I've recently started! I have another revolutionshipping story I'm working on called 'Beside You' *hint-hint-nudge-nudge* ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Details, now," Honda demanded, practically drooling as Jounouchi entered the classroom announcing to the world that he had made out with a woman five years older than him.

Of course the first thing he asked for was proof and he proudly produced his cell phone that's background had been converted to a picture of the two kissing at the pier.

"Idiot, how unromantic," Anzu reprimanded with a sigh as he pranced around the room shoving it in people's faces.

"I'm sure she doesn't want the fact that she kissed you publicized to everyone," Honda joked, getting over his jealousy.

"What are you trying to say?" Jounouchi demanded, properly antagonized. "_I _kissed _her_ for your information!" A fight broke out between the two, losing any respect he had gained from anyone in the last couple minutes.

"Taking a picture to make yourself look good...so unromantic..." Anzu mumbled again, shaking her head at the boy who was now attempting to get his phone back.

"Yugi, I wanted to apologize for Saturday if it was, um, awkward for you," She said very embarrassed as she turned to face her long time friend who just smiled mischievously to her surprise. Yami said he wasn't exactly happy about it when she last talked to him.

"Don't worry Anzu-chan, I don't blame you," He assured her, round soft violet eyes blinking innocently at her. "Besides, he got his just rewards," He said with a small evil laugh much like Yami's only not nearly as deep. Her suspicion level went way up at the sound.

"Is that why he's not here with you?" She asked and he grinned slightly.

"Trust me, _I_ didn't do anything to him, he did it to himself. He's probably still dragging his feet to school after not getting enough sleep," He informed her and she realized what he was talking about, feeling a little tired herself.

After their date Saturday they had talked half the night away Sunday, neither feeling able to hang up the phone until she was too tired to form proper answers. He had let her go with a whispered goodnight and 'I love you'. If she had any more energy she would have danced right then and there out of sheer happiness.

"How did you sleep? I thought it kept you up when we talked," She asked with a small frown remembering just last week when he came to school yawning wide enough to crack his jaw, blaming it on their late night conversation.

"Ear plugs, they're a wonderful thing," He replied and they both shared a small laugh. He had been far looser lately she noticed and wondered if Yami had anything to do with that. Maybe it was his way of responding to their shamelessness on Saturday that he unintentionally shared.

The door slid open and Yami appeared in the doorway at last, looking sleepy but not exhausted at least so he must have been comatose on his way over to the school. His hair stuck up as usual but his sharp violet eyes were dulled with fatigue and not fully open as he dragged his way over to where his friends stood.

Jounouchi and Honda stopped fighting long enough to great him, surprised at how tired he looked. Yami was not one to show weakness in any way if he could help it.

"Guess who I made out with?" Jounouchi bragged flashing the picture at him and his eyes sharpened a little as the news caught his attention.

"That's so" –Anzu began darkly and Honda and Yugi finished for her, "Unromantic, we know!" She rolled her eyes but smiled a little sheepishly.

"Very 'unromantic'," Yami parroted, facing Jounouchi but the smirk on his face was fully intended for her and she knew it as she flushed. He was _never_ going to let go of her brief time of jealousy for the woman.

"Thank her for me," He instructed the proud blond who looked surprised by the request.

"For what?" He asked uncertainly.

"Getting you to stop being so love-sick..." Honda mumbled but Jounouchi just ignored him, too pleased for a real fight.

"Ask her, I'm sure she'll tell you all about it," He said casually, slowly gaining his aloof personality back. Turning away from him before he could ask another question, he faced the girl who had been hanging back, waiting for him to notice her.

"Anzu," He said in a deep desirous voice as he stared at her intensely and the mere look made her flush as the others watched with a mixture of confusion, jealousy and deep disturbance at seeing him give her such a look.

On anyone else a look like that would have been considered simple lust but with a poker face like his to uncover so much open desire, emotionally and physically, was slightly disturbing to say the least.

"Atemu," She replied flirtatiously, brushing back her hair casually, blinking intoxicating eyes at him innocently.

"I told you not to call me that," He grumbled only half seriously as he walked the distance to place himself right in front of her, ignoring everyone else for the moment.

"I thought it was what Ra intended," She teased coaxing a small smile out of him.

"If that's what you want, I won't be selfish," He replied selflessly, taking her hand in his grip and using it to pull her closer with a mischievous smile.

"Well you never were the selfish type," She answered his unasked question with a flutter of her lashes. Bringing his hand to her waist with hers still trapped underneath he raised the other to curl his index finger beneath her chin, tilting his head as though to examine her for a moment.

She giggled, smiling up at him and he smirked slightly before he leaned forward to kiss her, pulling at her lips temptingly with his so that she could feel them parted fully around her lower lip in a tender kiss though he kept his tongue firmly in his own mouth knowing it would be utterly inappropriate to go farther.

He started to pull away but she pressed in again, holding the moment for another couple seconds before releasing him. He was still smirking as he glanced at the three very vigilant boys who had watched the entire exchange jealousy.

She just shook her head in exasperation when he turned back to her, an amused look in the corners of his mouth. It was amazing how much easier it was to say bragging kissing rights was unromantic when he wasn't smiling that devastatingly sexy smirk down at her with just a hint of arrogant laughter in his sharp eyes that said he knew it.

She turned away before she could give in to that look, his hand stilled curved around her waist possessively as she tangled one hand in the chain hanging from his black choker as though to remind him and everyone else who was really in control.

He didn't mind, he found he was very attracted to women with a strong presence. One woman in particular at least.

"I'm gonna guess you guys hooked up then?" Jounouchi asked with a devious smile that was reflected in his puppy dog eyes.

"Geez is everyone getting some action except me?" Honda sulked but shot his friends a supportive look while Yugi screwed his lips together, folding his arms.

"Don't pout Yugi, jealousy is not your best characteristic," Yami teased and he his rolled his eyes before offering a genuine smile.

"Yah just keep the peep show closed. I'm serious; some of the things you think are disturbing!" He said but that rueful smile remained, happy for his friend's none the less though his words had the desired effect as she and the two other boys turned questioning stares on Yami who just shrugged, poker face on.

She saw his miniscule smile and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Care to share?" Jounouchi asked eagerly and he just chuckled darkly. If he was feeling any of the embarrassment she was he certainly didn't show it.

"I'm sure your imagination isn't limited," He said dryly as the door slid open again emitting Kaiba whose first glance went to Anzu's legs –the second went to the not-so-friendly person holding her with a scowl written across his face. Kaiba returned the look but neither chose to start a fight as he moved on.

"Looks like we're not the only ones," Honda commented mildly with raised eyebrows at the exchange.

"You're not actually going to tell them are you?" She murmured and his scowl softened a little though he was still irked by Kaiba's flippant disregard for his presence.

"No," He replied shortly.

"Are you going to tell me?" She prompted.

"No." She wasn't sure how exactly she felt about that. "They're just momentary thoughts, nothing very clear, just lustful fantasies really but these are the thoughts that go through most easily to aibou," He explained and she couldn't stay suspicious.

She had sworn not to doubt his words and he hadn't exactly watered it down. Lustful fantasies...the very words made her shiver. She wasn't sure if or when she'd be ready to fulfill such fantasies but he seemed to hear these doubts because he pressed a smooth kiss to her forehead, melting her heart with the thoughtful motion.

"Remember, they are just fantasies. I want nothing more than this," He whispered in her ear before pulling away, looking for all the world as though nothing more than a romantic gesture had been given.

She felt her heart throb for a man who could be so considerate to put his own desire aside and settle for someone as inexperienced as her, with respect for her uncertain feelings.

Her type truly was the dark sexy Pharaoh type.

**A/N: And that's technically 'the end' though like I said there's still plenty of epilogue left so don't worry (if anyone was worrying that is...) Let me know in a review whether you'd like a 6, 000 word epilogue or have it broken in two, because I'm really not sure which to do! And like I said, though this fic is quickly coming to a close, feel free to check out my other stories for any thiefshipping/angstshipping/revolutionshipping lovers ;)**


	8. Epilogue: The Happily Ever After Part 1

**A/N: Part one of the Epilogue since most people seem to want it in two parts! I'll try and post the second half ASAP because split chapters always drive ME nuts.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

She sat on the couch, arms folded stubbornly with an exaggerated pout on her face.

"Anzu, don't be like this," He asked with a sigh the most defeated expression she could ask for.

"Please?" On second thought maybe he could get a little more pitiful...it was for her after all. Putting his hands down on the couch he leaned across her, pressing his forehead to hers so she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Please...?" He trailed off suggestively, leaning in for a kiss but she slipped a hand between their lips the other against his hard chest as she pushed him away firmly. Sighing he backed off as she requested, standing up off the couch and folding his arms as he looked down at her hopelessly.

"Fine, have it your way, but don't ruin the party," He said monotonously and it worked like a charm summoning guilt straight to her face. Not offering him a hand to lift her by she stood up on her own despite the three inch heels she sported, minimizing her pout to a small sulk as he chuckled.

_Easier then duelling,_ he thought, amused despite her stubbornness. After years of dating he was barely concerned, if she wanted to sulk he would let her then make it up to her later with a glass of wine and a loose collar.

Truth be told he had been planning on that when they got back to the apartment anyways, she was smoking hot tonight but that was sort of the problem wasn't it?

"Come on, Kaiba's sure to be here soon enough and he'll expect us to let everyone in until then," He said and she nodded as he coaxed her out towards the door, stiletto heels clicking on the floor with every step.

Frowning slightly he added for luck, "You know you still have time to" –

"I'm not changing Yami," She said flatly but offered him a small peace keeping smile that he accepted with another sigh. Truly his love for such a strong woman would be his downfall. Still, just the thought made him smile.

Five years and counting they had been together, lived together, loved together, through simple spats and full blown arguments they had _stayed _together. Such a relationship could only be built between two people who had already survived most of what the world had to throw at them and come out the other side in one piece.

After that, well, a mere argument was nothing, right?

Together they approached the door just as a solid knock came from the other side followed by the beautiful chiming sound of the doorbell echoing throughout the front hall.

"Why can't we live in a mansion like this?" Anzu asked wistfully.

"Because even if I can beat him in a duel I'm not Seto Kaiba," Yami replied dryly. Actually, he worked for Kaiba now, much as it vexed him, but they were good business partners if nothing else though Anzu often teased that they were friendlier then they let on.

After being enrolled in the high school for only a year, using knowledge he learned from living in Yugi's body he graduated with the others but he found he was restless in everything he did except for duelling. That was and always would be wear his true passion lay.

Seeing an opportunity to invest, Kaiba approached him to become the first instructor in a training facility for duelling built directly off of the now-famous duelling shop that Yugi had taken over after their grandfather died.

It had become such a huge event recently and Yami Motou's name was so well known he was the most logical option to prepare hopefuls for upcoming tournaments. Anzu had supported him as she settled for taking two years of college in Domino to get her teaching certificate so that she could teach dance.

She had recently opened her own dance studio and with a face as famous as hers from the covers of duelling magazines beside Yami's along with the various ballets she had performed in during college, she had no trouble with enrolment.

Together they achieved their dreams, enduring the ups and downs of getting there while maintaining a steady relationship. It wasn't easy but looking back in their lives now, it was worth it.

His face fell abruptly blank and he reached for the brass doorknob and pressed it down, stepping back to swing the grand door open smoothly.

"Nice place Yami," Honda joked upon seeing his friend opening the door to Kaiba's luxurious mansion. It had been a wedding gift to Kisara since she knew in marrying him that he would often be away on business and she would not always be able to go with him.

"I wish it was his place," Anzu replied for him and Miho followed flawlessly with, "Because then it would be yours someday!"

Both girls laughed and embraced. Yami watched with a fathomless expression as they chattered mindlessly about how they didn't see each other enough and Miho complimented her profusely on her great figure, complaining about her only slightly more curvaceous body.

Honda assured her she was 'the most beautiful girl a guy could ask for' making her blush ten shades of red. They made a great couple but that wasn't what caused Yami's scrutinizing. It was Anzu and her hinting that the other girl seemed to have no trouble understanding.

She'd been doing that a lot lately...hinting. He sighed.

He'd been doing that a lot lately to. When you dated the same girl for five years and she started hinting at marriage you had to know it was time to either break up or go out and buy a ring.

"Come on babe, we're blocking the doorway," Honda said gently, putting an arm around his girls waist and pulling her to the side as the second couple approached the doorway along the small path lit by lanterns.

The woman was tall with a light honey coloured tan wearing the biggest pair of pumps present thus far and a shamelessly tiny purple wrap around mini dress that sparkled in the path lights. Her long blond hair fell in easy luscious curls over her shoulders.

Her matching eyes adorned with perfect make up blinked seductively as she entered the brighter light of the main hall where Honda and Miho had just been standing. Anzu sized herself up to the woman and Miho shrank away but that was just the effect that a woman like Mai Kujaka had on other women.

All the same Anzu broke the tension by offering her friend a hug not missing the relief on her beautiful face or the man beside her. Jounouchi had endured his fair share of catfights during his and Mai's on again off again relationship.

She called jealousy to herself like moths to a lantern but she didn't do much to avoid it either, especially in a dress like that though Anzu's wasn't covering much more.

"Jounouchi," Yami greeted with a small smirk, pulling his friend's gaze from his gorgeous girlfriends body.

"Yo, Yami, long time no see," He replied, clasping hands with him in a brotherly way and a warm smile adorned his face.

"Do you know if Marik and Bakura are coming tonight?" He asked in an undertone, causing even Yami's face to wrinkle slightly in distaste.

"I didn't see their names on the list but that kind of increases the odds knowing them. Ryou and Malik will be here though," He added on the end and Jounouchi groaned shaking his head.

"I promised Marik a re-match for our poker game, I'm gonna be in deep. I only won last time because he got smashed, that guy lies like he was born doing it."

"That's because he was," Yami quipped lightly and they both laughed at the reference to the long ago past.

"Did you see Yugi on your way up?" He asked, though he could have just used his mind-speak to find out where his brother was it seemed an appropriate way to make conversation.

"Yah, he and Rebecca were taking their time, you know what she's like," He said dryly and Yami chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Nobody was able to let go of it when Yugi started dating the much younger girl last year though she was now sixteen and had matured nicely.

Despite her clinginess that turned many people off of her Yugi found it endearing, she was just the sort of girl he needed to dote on and cuddle with. He loved making people happy and the only thing she ever demanded was him which made both of them happy.

_[Hurry up; you know I don't have conversation skills.] _Yugi's head jerked up at the familiar sound of his brother's mind speak. Tightening his grip on his young girlfriend's hand he hurried her along gently, soon arriving at the door way.

"Fast enough?" He asked with a grin and Yami replied with a nod of his head, avoiding Jounouchi's suspicious gaze. With the new arrival more greetings were thrown around and Jounouchi was distracted by Honda asking good naturedly about Shizuka and Otogi which gave him good reason to vent furiously about the couple that had moved to America.

Anzu clapped her hands together and summoned everyone into the far more spacious and lavish living room where they seated themselves on various couches and chairs looking wealthy and happy in their posh opening clothes.

Kaiba was celebrating his and Kisara's second wedding anniversary by opening a whole new strain of his company in Shibuya, reason enough to throw a lavish opening party which they were just returning from for a quieter gathering of their own.

Knowing Kaiba it meant coolers full of beer and cabinets overflowing with wine during some romantic action comedy that the girls chose and afterwards out would come the poker chips and of course the duel monsters.

On the way in Mai pulled Anzu aside, her flashy engagement ring catching every light in the room. Jounouchi might not have been rich but what money he did have went pouring into her dream ring.

"Hon, just let me say, you look great tonight," She said, flashing a smile to the younger girl who glowed with the praise. It wasn't often Mai came out with a compliment like that and considering earlier events she was determined to show what she was made of tonight.

"But really, you're dressed in black lace and skin tight satin from thigh to neck, why isn't Yami hanging off of you like a man in true lust?" Her blunt forwardness made a familiar heat crawl up Anzu's neck, her ivory skin tone even more striking beneath the lace webbing covering her chest and swaths of dark fabric covering all the essentials plus a little more, raising to an elegant halter top with a dark ribbon collar.

"Um...we kind of argued earlier," Anzu admitted, knowing that Mai could pick up relationship problems and potentials a mile away.

"Well it'll be a good night for making up at least," She said dryly, gesturing to the dress again and Anzu just rolled her eyes putting a self-conscious hand to her head, making sure all the curls were still safely piled on top.

"It wasn't a _big_ argument," She protested and Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really mad or anything and he's not really upset, he just...well it's about the dress. He didn't say a word when he first saw it and when I finally asked him what he thought he said he, quote, 'didn't like me wearing it', end quote." Despite her saying she 'wasn't mad' her voice sounded pretty feisty for someone who wasn't bothered by his lack of subtly.

"I mean I'll be the first to say I'm not as pretty as someone like you, I'm not perfect, but I dance for a living, there's nothing wrong with my body and when I step out wearing something like this I expect a little appreciation from my boyfriend," Her voice took on a slightly hysterical edge, raising her hands and letting them fall again irritably.

"I'll appreciate you," A voice slithered suggestively through her ears and she shuddered slightly, stepping delicately to the side before turning to face Marik who sneered down at her.

"You look stunning tonight Anzu," He said loudly in his most suave voice and she winced slightly. He was completely shameless despite the disgusted looks Mai was giving him.

"Stunning and also _mine_ Marik," A deep voice said commandingly once again coming from behind her and she felt a hand snake around her waist. She would know that touch anywhere. Brushing away from him as well she folded her arms, giving both males dirty looks.

"Looks like she's up for grabs to me," Bakura commented on the sidelines while Ryou shook his head apologetically.

"I'm not 'up for grabs'," Anzu replied snappily, attitude in full swing. "I am still very much with and in love with Atemu," The use of his full name made both of the darker ex-ancient Egyptians flinch back. Yami didn't look all that pleased either.

"I simply made a promise not to indulge his sexual desires today since he doesn't appreciate my outfit," She finished neatly with a small glower for him though it was negated by Miho's eavesdropping giggle at her words and her own enjoyment at his disgruntled expression.

"Overbearing compliment-whore," He accused nonchalantly, intense violet gaze burning straight through her though she kept her own poker face easily intact after years of watching his. Several gasps ran around the room of nosey onlookers, unable to believe _Yami _would ever say such a thing to his beloved.

"Proud, horny jerk that's _still _not getting any action tonight," She responded without missing a beat but after a moment a small smile began to work its way onto her face and he smirked lightly seeing her reaction.

"So anyone up for some alcohol?" She challenged, turning to face the others who cheered, quickly letting go of the strange argument. They all knew the two fairly well and though they had never heard such an exchange before all had been privy to one of their playful arguments at some point and the sparkle of competition was lit in her azure eyes and his gaze was sharper then it had been all day.

Some people spiced up their relationship with role playing, others did threesomes. For Anzu and Yami, they had arguments over virtually nothing then made it up to each other. Everyone in the room could appreciate a good game and the two fighting certainly didn't fall short.

The movie was inserted as predicted and everyone found their seats, Miho in Honda's lap, Yugi and Rebecca on the floor by the sofa, Yami and Anzu on the sofa though not touching, Mai and Jounouchi sharing the love seat, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura seated around the table and finally Kaiba and Kisara on the other sofa, cuddled together comfortably.

They entered quietly with no fanfare as was planned. Kaiba was not fond of all the fanciness that came with owning a business as successful as his much of which came from his wife Kisara, a quiet soulful person that mellowed him wonderfully.

The movie quickly heated up with an office scene where a man was asking out a co-worker followed by the entire building being blown up. Anzu gasped aloud along with Miho and Kisara, cupping her hands to her face to stifle the sound too late.

Yami chuckled shifting closer on the couch so that he could slide his hand purposefully around her lower back and then around to her skimpily covered waist. She pursed her lips but didn't say a word, narrowing her eyes at the screen though he sensed a softness behind her facade.

She truly was just digging for compliments, the little no-touching tantrum she was throwing was only a game and they both knew it. He just happened to have every intent of winning it though.

"No need to fear," He whispered mischievously in her ear, "Even though you're not 'indulging my sexual desires' I'll still protect you from Marik." She shivered a little but gave no other sign of having heard him.

He let it go for a minute allowing the movie to play for awhile, introducing them to the hero and his love interest he was desperately after. Ten minutes passed then he reached across her with his other arm. She froze but he retreated back, removing his hand from her waist to pour a glass, handing the bottle down to Yugi seated on the floor at the other end of the couch and then offering what he poured to her suavely. She accepted it graciously, sipping daintily that taking a bigger drink with a pleased look on her face.

"Want some?" She asked, offering the glass back and his calm smile turned wicked.

"Why yes, thank you for offering," He whispered back leaning in to drag his tongue languidly along her lips, soaking in the liquid in the most inappropriate way possible. Someone choked on a laugh but he assumed it was the movie while she clearly assumed it was his antics, pushing him away with a blush rushing her cheeks in the flickering light of the TV.

It was the only light source in the room at the moment which certainly didn't help the situation. He chuckled darkly to her embarrassment before taking the glass from her hand to take a proper drink before pressing it back into her hand though she just set it aside weakly.

"Nice try," She hissed vehemently. "I'm not dumb enough to get drunk," She shot him a triumphant look and he rolled his eyes. Of the few problems with having such a steady girlfriend was all the press it gathered.

From the moment they entered their relationship they had drawn crude remarks during interviews or from reporters after his duels about their sex life. After one of the biggest games of his life against Marik who had entered the contest in search of, what else, women to seduce, and winning the grand title he had had just enough to drink that he was on the edge of tipsy and had enough of a buzz from winning to loosen his tongue.

Someone asked the common question of 'what's it like being in bed with a dancer' and he replied 'always interesting'. Anzu had stepped in, a little more sober and a little more mindful then him and promptly gotten the questions to stop but among friends it was a common source of teasing for his wounded ego.

"Even when I'm drunk I only speak the truth," He whispered back but let it go for a couple minutes, letting her dwell on his words, allowing what he imagined to be doubt rise up within her. Really he was just waiting for the right moment.

**A/N: Huzzah. Tune in for part two.**


	9. Epilogue: The Happily Ever After Part 2

**A/N: The last chapter! Hope people have enjoyed the story thus far and like the ending I wrote :) Warning: It's pretty limey but just making out so don't worry (if you were worried...)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Catching Jounouchi's eye across the room, the only man present with a similar relationship as him he raised an eyebrow in question and his friend raised a subtle hand, indicating five minutes. Yami breathed out quietly, relaxing back into the couch for now.

It was a system they had worked out. If one had already seen the movie they signalled to the other how long before something 'interesting' happened. Be it explosion or make out, either was acceptable after almost twenty minutes of not getting any farther than his spontaneous licking.

And that was absolutely _un_acceptable.

She was looking comfy and smug at this point which irked him. An explosion flashed across the screen and she flinched a little bit having never been a fan of the action genre as he knew.

"Nervous?" He whispered in a husky voice, breathing deliberately hot air against her ear before sliding his tongue along the long pressure point between ear and jaw, pausing at the bottom to moisten her skin before sucking tenderly. She pushed him away.

"You already tried that one," She replied quietly, eyes flickering only once towards him before turning her eyes back towards the screen. Her act would have worked but he knew her too well and he could see the lidded way her eyes watched the video.

He smirked but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Returning to his pre-marked spot he continued sucking knowing she either had to stop him again or deal with the hicky he was sure to leave. She was too proud to stop him and he continued until he was content with the red mark that blossomed against her ivory skin, less distinguishable because of her deep blush.

He never had been very subtle when he was trying to prove a point.

He left a couple other tender kisses along her neck, feeling her shift uncomfortably beneath his oppressive weight though he left no more marks telling him he was doing a good job of convincing her. He had always considered an excess of hickies to be a large turnoff.

His seeking lips rose back to her jaw, kissing along the length then raised to her cheek, pressing his lips there for a romantic pause, blowing steady air against her ear again. He felt her swallow, then her head tilted biting at the signature golden hoop hanging from his ear with a small tug.

Her tongue flickered through, touching his ear slightly before she regained control, pulling back again. He allowed her thirty seconds of space then went in for the kill. His hand slid up her leg, playing at the edge of her very short skirt, kisses returning less playfully this time as they targeted her lips landing a few and falling just short for others.

She put up a fight, pushing him away firmly at first but the second her hands touched his chest, her only hope for holding him off, he started flexing and putting actual weight on her. His subtly muscular physique had had always been one of her favourite things about him but she was cursing it now despite the competing lust that came with it.

"Yami," She said warningly, pushing him away again though she didn't get as far this time before he was back, finger tips sliding just underneath the lace edge of her skirt. She raised a hand, slapping his away distractedly, leaving only one hand that wasn't strong enough to hold his upper torso off her as he fully stretched across her, tongue breeching her mouth with sweet relief.

She kept trying to close her mouth on him but though he was gentle he was still insistent. He didn't try to reach under her skirt again, unlike what some might believe from his actions he didn't actually have any desire to deflower her in the middle of his bosses living room surrounded by old friends.

While some couples thrived on PDA and had sex on every opportunity presented for them it had always been something special. Foreplay was his specialty, he could always coax her into heated moments but he could also keep his head and stop when it got far enough.

They had waited three long years before taking that step in their relationship, making sure the first time was special and romantic. They agreed afterwards that they didn't want it to become another commonplace predictable thing between them. She was special. It would also be special.

For awhile he hovered at that medium, leaving little pinches along her legs, as she swatted him away again and again in a futile effort. Finally he ended it when her motions began to fumble, even kissing back slightly now.

He squeezed her thigh, allowing her to reach for that hand one last time before lifting the other to her waist, pressing her back to the couch. She surrendered control with a shuddering sigh, deepening the kiss gratefully.

He hooked the knee closer to him over his, running that hand over the inside of her thigh for a lust filled moment then brought it to her waist, massaging the lace covered area with lithe fingers. She stroked his chest and his ego with each passing moment.

He pulled away from the heated kiss for a moment to listen to her rough breathing and smirk that deliciously sexy expression down on her that clearly read: _I win. _Huffing slightly she grabbed him and pulled him back to her all the same, vowing to get her revenge later when she wasn't so preoccupied.

They must have gotten loud at some point because he vaguely heard the sound of someone suggesting that they get a room. The protests only got louder, encouraging his currently inflated ego. The lights came on and he flinched, but keeping his eyes sealed shut he continued to kiss her with a rough passion.

"Yami, guest room, second floor, first door on the right, _please,_" Kaiba's voice broke through the lusty haze in an almost pleading way. Taking his time he sat up a little, lifting her up with him, hands cradling her waist before removing his tongue from her mouth and sucking at her lips for a moment before finally releasing her completely.

"No, I think I'm good," He said light heartedly, voice betraying little of his emotions. Several groans of disbelief filled the air and she collapsed back on the couch looking utterly drained and he just stretched his arms, rolling his stiff neck.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to her accusatory glare though she was too exhausted to say a word.

"I thought you were embarrassed!" He continued defending his not-so-innocent innocence though he knew exactly what she wanted. She continued glaring, folding her arms. Reaching out he grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Jerk," She mumbled childishly and he chuckled at her jealousy for his ability to mask the way he still wanted to be locked in that sultry embrace with her and beyond that not even appearing to be breathing hard!

Hooking one arm around her lower back and the other under her knees he lifted her light frame easily, depositing her tired body into his lap neatly. His expression had softened, knowing she was exhausted from more than his prolonged flirting.

A day of rushing about getting ready for the opening party, then the party itself which could exhaust anyone with its endless smiles and niceties, followed by their minor fight and now this. Ignoring everyone else who were either watching them or trying _not _to watch them he focused on her swollen ankles, gently sliding the black stilettos off and wincing along with her as he saw the damage.

Suffice to say she wouldn't be demonstrating any dancing for her students tomorrow.

Kisara stood up silently from her spot where she had been lying with her head on Kaiba's chest, sweeping out of the room gracefully. He was massaging her feet gently when she returned with a bag full of ice for the woman's feet which he accepted with a small murmured thanks.

She deposited similar offerings to the other woman though Rebecca refused as she had been wearing flats but Miho and Mai accepted them gratefully. With the ice in place he lifted her up, wrapped his arms around her lovingly, nodding to Jounouchi to turn the lights back out which he did without comment.

The Pharaoh was a confusing man that none but three of the people present pretended to understand in times like these. He could go from flirtatious to seductive to soft and loving in under an hour. At a moment like this he wouldn't say a word, just retreat to his own thoughts that no doubt circled around the woman he cuddled tenderly in his protective arms.

Her eyes closed wearily, not falling asleep, but joining him in his silent appreciation of their relationship.

"Anzu," He whispered after a moment in her ear and she nodded slightly, opening her eyes to look up at him. "You look extremely sexy in black lace," He told her in such an innocent voice that the words startled her for a moment.

Slowly a smile grew on her face and she allowed him to press his trade mark kiss to her forehead, holding it for several seconds before pulling away and holding her back to his body again.

The movie finished without incident though from the sound of quiet scuffles around them occasionally it was safe to assume others had followed in their footsteps more subtly. Nobody felt much like getting up to turn on the lights but Honda lazily raised the remote control, flicking off the screen to immerse them in total darkness.

All was silent for a moment and suspicion grew thick when the table creaked slightly then –

"Get your filthy hands off of me grave robber!" Came a loud aggravated voice.

"I wouldn't touch you in this life time or any other. You're more useful dead than alive!"

"Malik..."

"I lived with you inside me too long to want to be anywhere near you anymore."

"Ryou" –

"Innocent."

"Well someone touched me!"

"Maybe you're just touching yourself again you" –

"Ow what the hell?"

"Probably hit the wrong person..."

"Good for nothing brat,"

"Look you wouldn't be alive without me so why don't you shut your damn mouth?"

"Fuck off."

"Language Marik,"

"Shut up" –the arguments were interrupted by a sudden searing light. The same way their kiss had been ended so was the scrapping at the table.

"Let's settle this like real men with a game," Marik hissed, squinting his wild eyes as Jounouchi's hand hovered over the light switch so no one could lunge to turn it off again.

"First loser buys into the poker game for the highest price," Bakura agreed, a deadly look in his eyes as he whipped out his deck. Everyone else just sighed and left them to their own personality issues, mingling once more.

A different story was playing out on the couch though. Anzu uncurled herself from his lap, sliding the ice gently from her feet as she sat up, putting her arms around his neck.

"Your dancers are going to notice that," He said casually, reaching up a hand to touch his hicky lightly. She also rubbed the bruised area gingerly, wincing slightly.

"You're stronger then you think, you know," She said and he frowned a little.

"Does that bother you?" He asked and she looked surprise, dropping her hands back to his chest.

"No, you know I'd tell you if it did," She said in a curious tone.

"And you would tell me if I did something that bothered you?" He pressed on, an intense look to his eyes that she couldn't refuse.

"Of course I would," She assured him, frowning a little now.

"Tell me then Anzu, you think we make a good couple right? We're good for each other?" Rarely had she heard him ask such a question. They both knew they were good for each other, why even bother asking? It was as clear as night and day.

"We've been together for five years and you're asking this now? For goodness sakes Yami, yes I think we're good for each other. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" He shushed her upset tone gently, holding a finger to her lips and smoothing back a loose strand of hair.

"Good, I just needed to know that."

"Why?" She demanded, unnerved by the questions seemingly out of nowhere. If he doubted their relationship...she swallowed, fearing that more than anything. She could hardly remember a life without him and didn't want to learn it again.

"Because I want to marry you and I thought it probably would be appropriate if I asked first," He said a playful hint to his voice but serious enough that she didn't mistake his intent. Shifting beneath her as an expression of complete and utter shock passed over her he balanced her on one leg while reaching in the other pocket to retrieve his wallet from which he pulled the gleaming metal band.

Her lips parted but no sound came out as her eyes filled with tears, staring transfixed at the golden ring with the single medium sized stone cut delicately in the shape of a diamond rose with gilt edges.

"Yami," She moaned touching his hand and the ring inside it.

"Can I?" She asked a frightened but awed look on her face as she moved her wide gaze to his and he smile sweetly.

"_I _was the one asking _you,_" He assured her and she scooped up the ring, turning it over in her fingers to examine it closely.

"It's so beautiful," She breathed, and felt herself falling in love all over again as he caught her left hand in his, sliding the ring from her grasp.

"May I?" He asked and she nodded, not speaking as he slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"You're amazing," She told him, azure eyes still wide with shock though the first gleams of realization and happiness were starting to appear.

"You still haven't answered," He reminded her charmingly. Jumping up off his lap stumbling slightly on sore feet he caught her again then also stood as she lifted him impatiently so that they both were up now. This successfully caught people's attention as few had bothered to stand up yet though Jounouchi, Ryou, Miho and Kisara were stretching their limbs gratefully or moving about.

"Ask me properly if you want your answer," She declared bravely and his face grew ashen in an alarmingly fast rate.

"Please don't ask me to do that," He muttered, having prayed to Ra profusely that this wouldn't happen. Despite being a Pharaoh he seemed to favour her more.

"Yami you know it's very important to me," She told him and the pitiful adoration mixed with neediness in her beautiful eyes swayed him just a little more than his pride did. The room was growing silent, a definite sense of excitement about the two having their no longer private conversation.

Nobody had overheard the actual proposal but it was pretty clear what she was asking him to do.

Slowly, painfully, and only after glancing around to see that there was no one willing to bail him out he lowered himself to his knees. He felt pathetic kneeling beneath her in a position he had never surrendered himself to before though a far stronger feeling tore at his heart.

He _did _know this was important to her and they _had _talked about it even though it hadn't necessarily been recently or seriously. He had made a promise that he would do this one thing for her when the time came.

So now he found himself on his knees, looking up at his beautiful girlfriend of five years, cradling her left hand in both of his. Bringing her hand to his mouth his kissed her knuckles, slowly, romantically, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he turned her hand over, gliding his lips over the back of her hand to her wrist and back again.

Finally he sought the spot where his offered ring sat and he left one last lingering kiss.

_The lips are the most sensitive part of the body. To touch with them is to feel as close to that thing as one possibly can._

His question was clear but he asked it aloud anyways: "Marry me?"

The romantic sighs around the room were unavoidable from Miho to Ryou at the beauty of his proposal. Only a Pharaoh could've pulled off something that graceful without looking like a fool.

"Yes," She replied without hesitation, tears brimming in her eyes. He stood up in one smooth motion, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her gently. People began clapping and Honda whistled appreciatively. When he pulled away they were both beaming openly, and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, half crying, half laughing.

"Now do you want to know why I wouldn't compliment your dress?" He murmured in her ear seriously, leaving sweet kisses in his wake.

"Hm?" She asked, looking confused.

"When you first came out of the bedroom and I saw you...you can imagine how I felt. I would have died just to take you right back in there and shut the door for the evening," He explained and she blushed, giggling slightly at his honesty.

"You're always beautiful to me and tonight you're wearing every guy's fantasy dress but _that's _the problem," She looked up with shining eyes at his passionate words, waiting for his reasoning which no doubt would be flawless.

"You're not allowed to be every guy's fantasy. Only mine. That's why I asked you to marry me. So that you will always be mine," His tone was absolutely possessive with just the right amount of adoration and hunger to it, cradling her waist in a romantic embrace.

"Yami," She whispered, the tears returning in full force. "Don't make me cry," She admonished with a small laugh, wiping desperately at her eyes and he chuckled leaning in to kiss her tears away the way he always did.

"I love you," She told him with absolute certainty and they both smiled, knowing that words could express a person's soul the way no actions could.

**A/N: Aww, wasn't that just so sugary sweet? Hope I didn't make anyone puke! But now...the story is over...so if you enjoyed my writing pop over to my new story "Beside You" which is also a YamixAnzu story (revolutionshipping) that is pre-written so it's updated on a regular basis ;) Thanks for the reviews, encouragement and constructive criticism, loved it all, you guys are GREAT!**

**Cheers! **

**~Elle **


End file.
